


love game

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie's a 17 year old boy.he wears glasses and gets bullied for it.he meets the boy of his dreams,George Michael(Soon to be known as famous).George is new to the school,Freddie instantly friends him.

..................

Freddie's p.o.v

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm 17.I wear glasses because of my eyesight,i'm near sighted.Yes,i'm bullied for it and my overbite,i've always been self conscious of it.

"Freddie!",one of my friends shout,that's Brian.he's like me but doesn't wear glasses,he's considered 'Mr Perfect'.

"What?",i sigh"there's a new student",he said"and?",i said slightly ticked off.

"come on,you're late for class anyway",he said."I don't care",i said.We go to class anyway.I went and took my seat.I looked up.....

"Class settle down",Out teacher,Mrs Brown said,i hate her.

"we have a new student",she says.

"I'm George,i'm 17,i like to draw and i like music",he said.We made eye contact.

I looked away"George,go and sit next to _Farrokh_ ",she said."Its Freddie",i correct,she rolls her eyes.

I sat up and start drawing in my sketchbook not even paying attention."hey Faggot",one of my bullies say"leave me alone Prenter",i said."No,i don't wanna",he said.

"Leave me alone",i said,he smashes my glasses,great now i can't see.i slap him and got sent to the principle.I can't see a thing.i don't have any more.

I went to the Principle,Principle Beach or Miami.

"come in Freddie",he said."what happened this time?",he asked."Paul again",i said."here",he said,"thanks",i said,he always kept a spare pair of glasses for me.i left and went back to class,sat down and continued drawing.

The bell rings,i had math second class with Brian.

"you okay Freddie?",he asked"yea",i said."Faggot",Charlie spat,he's a bully as well,i was so close to hitting him.

I push him away and went to class,me and the new kid bump into each other"i'm so sorry",he said,"No,its okay",i said.

"Freddie",i said"G George",he said.

We went our separate ways,i was blushing.

"awe blushing",Brian said"piss off",i laugh.

I sat in the front for Math so did Brian."Farrokh pay attention!",our teacher.Mr Reid snaps."Whatever",i mumble.

I did the work with the help of Brian,its hard for me to see,Brian helps me understand it.

We have lunch next.

Once the bell rings,we go to the Cafeteria.

Me and Brian sat down,i saw George being ganged up on"i'll be back",i said."Oi!",i shout."leave him alone",i growled.It was Paul,i slapped Paul again and pushed him away.

"piss off Paul and leave him alone",i snapped."You okay?",i ask,George nods,i brought him to our table."Brian",i said"Yes",he said,Brian knew what i was gonna ask,i moved over a bit,George slipped in next to me."i'm Brian,Freddie's mate and 'Helper' ",he said"piss off Brian",i said"ignore him",i said.

"Freddie,ignore what teachers call me",i say."George,George Michael",he said.I saw Roger and John come over."Who's the twink",Roger asked"Roger",John warns."this is George,he's new to the school",I say."Roger Taylor",Roger said."John",John says.George was shy."how's my blind boy",Roger teases"shut up Rog",i said."i heard you like music",i said"yea",he said"so do i",i said."i draw as well",i said"so do i",he said.

I took him to the music room."i'm sorry for the idiots that i call friends",i said.George giggles."i like your giggle,its cute",i said."t thanks",he blushes.

i was sat on the Piano stool."you play?",he asked,i nodded shyly.I began playing something i had wrote.

I finished playing.We talked for a few more minutes before the bell rung.We had the same class.

We got to class,i sat in the front because of my eyesight.Paul walks to me"leave us alone",i spat."No",he said"Paul Leave us Alone rat boy",i spat.he dragged me to the floor and my glasses got broken again.I got up and sat down in my seat trying not to go mad.

I wanted to choke him.

I waited for the end of the day.I walked George home.We hugged.I walked home only to be faced with my father,"where's mama?",i ask"she's gone out",he said"okay",i said.I went and did my homework"Farrokh!",dad shouts"coming!",i shout back,i put on my jogging bottoms and hoodie.

i grab my glasses.

I had a spare pair in my room.

"yes?",i said.

Dad looked at me,knowing something was wrong.

"Farrokh",he said."Dad nothing happened",i said.

"Farrokh,don't lie to me",he growled.

"i'm not!",i said,"don't you dare raise your voice at me!",he shouts.My sister is only 13.

Dad slaps me,i fell back in shock."Dad!",i said.he shook his head at me,i forgot i had an earring in.

he rips off my earring.i grab a tissue and hurried to the bathroom.I cleaned up my ear and grabbed my spare earring and put it in.

I whimpered to myself and cleaned off my ear.

The next morning Tuesday 

"Farrokh get the fuck up!",Dad shouts,I roll my eyes and clean my ear.

i put on my outfit for the day,jeans with a hoodie,glasses,socks and black trainers,i brush my hair and braid it,i left the house with my bag,running.I was still upset.

i wanted to skip school.I went to school.I went to my locker and stood there,putting my things away,i kept my earring in.

i wipe my eyes and suck it up.I put my bag in my locker as well."oh its the Faggot!",Charlie said"piss off"i snap.i got beat up again.I ran off to the music room.i sat at the piano. 

I was crying.i took off my glasses and smashed them.

I took a breath and played.

"Love of my life,you've hurt me, you've broken my heart and now you leave me.Love of my life,can't you see?Bring it back,Bring it back,don't take it away from me,because you don't know what it means to me.Love of my life,don't leave me,you've stolen my love,you now desert me,love of my life can't you see?Bring it back,bring it back,don't take it away from me,because you don't know what it means to me.You will remember when this is blown over,everything's all by the way.When i grow older,I will be there at your side to Remind how i still love you.Oh hurry back,hurry back,don't take it away from me,because you don't know what it means to me",i sang.

I wipe my eyes,i wrote this song.A knock on the door drags me from my thoughts."come in",i mumbled,i took to writing.Its George."hey",i mumble"hi",he said.

I was still pissy.

I still couldn't see.I didn't have a spare pair.i kept my earring in.

I look to the door,Paul."piss off",i snap."No",he said,he grabs me,i push him away from me"Piss off Paul",i said before running off,i grabbed my book as well.i ran to my locker.

I open it,put my stuff away."i'm such a disgrace",i mumble to myself.

i took my time to get my breath.

I had P.E next with Paul........

i went to the changing room."Paul Charlie!Leave him Alone!",i snap.

"Piss off"Paul mocks"No",i said."piss off yourself Paul and leave him alone,he's not a toy",i snapped at Paul,slapping him,we got into a fight,Paul won that.he gave me a note.i ignored it.We went out to the track.I made sure to stay by George.

I tripped,Paul again.

"leave me alone Paul"i said,i got up but winced at the pain in my wrist.After lesson,i changed,went to the nurse,sprained wrist.i went to class.

I sat in the back,i couldn't see anyway,George sat next to me,i was pissed.

The bell rings

I went to the ally.Paul walks to me"what?",i spat."Paul",i said.he's drunk......

i tried to get him off me."Paul stop!",i said."Shut up",he slurred,he raped me,he had protection on,i push him away from me and put on my boxers and jeans,i ran..I was in tears,i couldn't go home.I can't go to Brian's,Johns or Rogers.I don't dare go to Georges.

i was upset.I didn't go home.I found somewhere to go.

The next morning  Wednesday 

I went to school,avoided Brian.

"Freddie",he said"piss off",i said."whats wrong?",he asked"Brian piss off",i snap"i'm fine",i said.

"hey Freddie",George says"hi",i said.I slam my locker shut,went to the music room,sat at the piano well sat in the corner,i drew in my sketchbook alone.

I sat in the corner when the door opens,i had my cap on.

I knew it was George,i ignored.

I had been crying.I get enough at home by dad,he hits me when mums not around,I got raped.

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve."Freddie?",George said"mm",i hummed not really bothered."are you okay?",he asked"yea fine",i said."liar",he said."whatever",i said.i hid my overbite quite a lot.

I sat at the piano."you play?",i ask him."sort of",he said"show me",i ask.we both blushed,he nods,i leaned on the piano.

"that was lovely",i said."T t t thanks",he stuttered.I heard the door open again."Brian",i spat.

"what is up with you?",he asked"nothing",i said."you're in love!",he said."PISS OFF!",i said."leave me alone Brian",i snap."I'm fine",i said,i ran off again,i had tears in my eyes.I skipped school and ran home,i got in through the unlocked back door.

i ran up to my room and shut the door,i took a shower too.

i put on my hoodie and jogging bottoms,i took out my earring.

I cried on my bed."Farrokh?",dad said"leave me alone papa",i said.

"open the door",he said"leave me alone!",i said.I wipe my eyes.I had been crying.I put on jeans and a T shirt with my leather jacket,put in my silver hooped earring,i had been wearing my gold one.i left out the window with my trainers on too.I could go back to school,its only 11:00AM.

Its almost summer vacation.

Mum always takes me to Paris.

Some years she wont.

I went back to school,hung about the ally.

I don't smoke.

I wipe my eyes.

I took a shaky breath.I stood there waiting for the bell to ring.

it rings,i went to the music room and stayed there.I sat at the piano,playing.

The door opens."Freddie",its Brian"piss off May",i said."i don't want to talk!",i said."you wont get it out of me!",i said.i had a pair of glasses with me,i put them on."Freddie whats going on?",he asked"piss off Brian and leave me alone",i said.George runs in,"whats up?",i ask him.I knew what happened.I ran to Paul and slapped him hard.

"you little bitch!",i said to him,he pins me to the lockers and punches me.Over and Over and over again.he ran off somewhere,i was left there crying.Brian knows i get bullied.

I couldn't even get up,i got up and gripped onto my locker.

"Freddie!",Roger said"piss off Rog",i said."what the hell happened",he asked"Paul did",i said.

"he beat you up?",he asked,i nodded.

I saw George running to me."what happened?",i ask.

he knows,i wont go harsh,i'm not like that.

Paul ran to us trying to grab George"back off",i said."leave George alone,he's not a fucking toy!",i said."Stop trying to get with me,i don't like you",i spat."my heart is set on someone else",i said."well then",Paul said"i'll tell the whole school",he said,"you raped me",i snapped at him,i was not meant to say it,i said it loud enough so Paul could hear.

he went off on me,slapping me,punching.

i push him away."Piss Off Prenter",i snap at him.Teachers came running."Farrokh!",Mrs Brown said,"it's Freddie",i said and corrected.

I ran out of school.George had followed me,i let myself in."Freddie",George say"yea?",i said."what's up stop the act"i said.he starts crying,i hug him.

"George",i said.

"what's wrong,you can trust me",i said."myparentsareabusive",he mumbled."what?",i said,"My parents are abusive",he said"George,my dad is as well,he hates me,",i say.I let him in."i'm home!",i call out.

"Farrokh",Dad said."Its Freddie,father",i said.

"who's that",he spat."piss off",i snap,Dad slaps me across the face just as mum walked in,"Bomi!",she said."bidah",she said to me"hi",i said.I hug her."who's this?",she asked"this is George,a friend of mine",i said.

"Jer,Freddie's mother",mum says.

George is shy,i find that adorable.

I mean i like him...

We went up to my room,i changed my earring.I had a lot of hoop earrings and stud ones.

I put in my gold hoop earring."tell me about you",i said."i like drawing,music,i can briefly play piano and sing",he said,"i sing as well,i play piano,draw,write songs when i'm bored",i said."i wear glasses _Sometimes_ ",i said.

"Farrokh Bulsara!",dad shouts"yes Father",i scowled,"look at me",he hissed."What",i said"don't talk back",he said,slapping me."don't touch me",i said.

he kicks me.I let it happen,mum walks in just as dad punched me.i fell back.I ran to my room.

"this happens a lot",i said.I had a small black eye.

I had an ice pack on it.

I wanted to move out.

I had nowhere to go.

I grabbed a bag,put clothes in it.

"i'm fucking leaving",i said.George came too,i jumped out the window.

"George,its okay",i said.

he jumps,i catch him.We ran.Dad ran after me.we needed somewhere to go.We couldn't be here.

We kept running.We were outside Brian's.I didn't want to talk to him.he saw us,we ran more.I wipe my eyes.

I was in the midst of giving up.

We stood in an ally.

Three months later  December 19th

Its almost Christmas.I ran away from home.

I went to school.Had nowhere else to go.

"hey Freddie",Brian said"leave me alone",i said."whats up",he said."Nothing",i said,"where the fuck did this come from?",he asked."where did what come from?",i ask"this",he said."walked into a door",i said."Freddie,you're lying",he said"i'm not",i said.

George ran to me much brighter.

"your hair's a mess",i said."i know",he grinned"don't you dare",i said,he ruffles my hair playfully,i do it to him,he squealed.i grin.i fix my hair.

"Freddie,you're blushing",Brian said"am not",i said,"yes you are",John pipes up walking to us"oh piss off Deaky",i said.

"Where's Blondie?",i ask"with Paul and Charlie,Roger said he doesn't want to be friends with someone who's a faggot",John said"i'm gonna murder him",i said."Nobody is murdering anybody",Brian said.

I could tell George was quite insecure of his sexuality.

So was i.

I hid it from my parents,i only wear my earring because mum lets me.

"the faggots!",we hear Charlie shout."Piss off Charlie",i hiss.

"And you Roger,how dare you call me a faggot,i may be gay but that gives you no right to do this",i snap at him.

Charlie pushes me and rips my earring off,i screamed,tears formed.

I got up,my ear was dripping blood.

I had my spare earring,i went off to the bathroom and nearly fainted.

i cleaned my ear and taped it up.

I was in pain.I stood in the bathroom,tears stained my cheeks.

paul ran to me"piss off",i said.

this is the second time,my earring was ripped out.I felt faint.

my ear was bleeding more,i fainted.

An hour later

"Freddie",a voice says,i don't know who.

I knew my ear would have been stitched up.

"Freddie",a softer voice says.George.

I look over,pale as fuck."what happened",i groaned"you fainted after your ear started bleeding again",George says,i nodded.I was allowed to go home,i had nowhere else to go.

I had been self harming....Because of the bullying,the names,the abuse.

I slept on the streets,nowhere to go.I have nowhere to go.I can't go to a hospital.

I've nowhere to go....

I'm hated.

I went to the ally stood there.

I had a small knife,brought it to my wrist and cut.

My dad hates me,i went home,he grabs my wrist.i bit my lip trying not to cry.he rolls up my sleeve,slaps me across the face again.

"disgrace",he said."i know i am,you tell me everyday!",i said.

"i hate you",i said.

i ran off to my room and slammed my door shut in anger.I sat on my bed.

_Dear,mum,dad,Kashmira.  
_

_Please forgive me,i am sorry for this,i want to be dead,i cant keep living a nightmare.I say i am fine,i am not fine.On the inside i want to die!Dad i hate you SO MUCH!Kash,please take my stuff,mum you have my love,i love you mama and Kash,Dad i fucking hate you._

_Please understand i am not okay.I never will be.I want to die!_

_Yours truly,Freddie xx_

I wrote my suicide note and left it on my bed,i took an overdose.

I felt myself slipping.Then darkness took over me.

I had passed out.

I heard my mother and father shouting,i didn't respond.

Three and half hours later  In the hospital 

I was still passed out,i woke up not long after in the hospital,oxygen mask on me,IV in the top of my left hand.I then remembered i took an overdose.I was in and out of sleep.

I fluttered my eyes open.... 

"Bidah",my mum said.I was still waking up.

I briefly look to my left,George,John.

Right.Mum,Kashmira.

I couldn't sit up.

I was weak,slightly aware of everything.Doctors and nurses rush in.I was asked questions,i didn't understand.

that's until my mum snaps."Don't fucking bombard him with Questions!",she snaps.i felt a hand on mine.George.

Its everything that happened.

Its the start of vacation.

I had to spend it in hospital.

I had to spend an hour here.I fell back to sleep again.

Two hours later

I woke up feeling groggy and much more aware.Mum and Kashmira had left.

I sat up."Freddie lay down",John said.

"what happened",i ask."you tried to commit suicide",John says."Fuck",i groaned.

Nurses came in and took my vitals,i was annoyed,i had just woken up.

"George",i said weakly.he looks up at me teary eyed."come here",i said,he sat on the bed with me,his head on my chest"don't cry",i said.

"what's wrong?",i ask."ilikeyou",he mumbled into my chest"i like you too George",i said.

"you two would make a great couple",John said"i know we would",i say.George giggles quietly"i heard that",i said.i kiss him then quickly the smirk.

he keeps his head on my chest.i kept my arm on him.

"why'd you do it?",John asked"there's a reason Johnny,i'm done with life,bullying,names,the Abuse of my father",i said.

I wasn't allowed to go home.

I can't be discharged.

The doctors had to sort out some type of arrangement.

I can't go home.A doctor walks in,i was asked who i wanted to be with,i said George of course.

I was discharged.

I had a hoodie on and jogging bottoms,i slip on my trainers,my IV was taken out.Oxygen mask was taken off.I had to go therapy at school.

We went to Georges,i was still fairly weak in walking,i had taken 20 pills.

i was leaning on him,he kisses my cheek.His mum answers."George",she said,"this is Freddie,my friend",he said,we can't really come out as boyfriends.

we were let in,We go up to his room.

We sat on Georges bed and talked.

"are you gonna tell your parents that i can't go home?",i tease."well i mean",he sputters."i'm teasing Georgy",i said.

We kiss again briefly.

"what was it like?",George asked"what was what like?",i ask."the whole thing",he said,now i knew."it was scary trying to kill myself,i overdosed on pills and had my bedroom door shut,wrote a whole note as well,saying how much i hate my father",i said.

George is a few months younger than i am.My birthday is september fifth.His is June Twenty fifth.

It gets to evening quickly,i'm defiantly not going home,Doctors said not to because of my dad.

We lay in Georges bed,i watch him change"stop staring",he said,"Nah",i said,he pounced on me,pinning me under him."are you ticklish by any chance",he asked."A little",i said,lie.

he starts drumming his fingers against my ribs,i bit my lip.

He keeps doing it,i start squirming under him."George stop it",i said.

"Nah",he teased,scratching around my ribs trying to get me to laugh or giggle.

I let out a giggle.

he moves to my sides."George no!",i squealed as giggles took over me.

He kept tickling my sides fast."quite ticklish",he teased"s shuhut uhuhp!",i giggle.

he stops.i flip us and pin him down,"before you were shy,now look at you",i said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Freddie's p.o.v_

After getting revenge on George for tickling me.i tickled him,turns out he's ticklish as well,we kissed all night without his parents knowing.

The next morning  December 20th 

"good morning Georgy boy",i tease."shut up",he mumble,i squeeze his hip.I put on my jeans and hoodie,i put it in my right earring,my left ear is still healing.

i brushed my teeth,George kept pushing me,i push him back,"brat",i said through a mouthful of toothpaste,he giggled.i spat out the toothpaste and kissed George."loverboy",he said,"thank you",i said.

I grab my school bag.George grabs his,we went to school,holding hands.

Our lockers are next to each other.

We put our stuff away."Faggots",Charlie shouts,I ignore him.

We giggled to ourselves"disgusting Faggot",Roger said to me"piss off Taylor,all you did was make me almost kill myself",i hiss."good go do it",he said,that really pissed me off,I punched him right in the face.

"Piss Off Taylor",i said.Me and George went to class,we had P.E,my cuts had healed.we changed."Ugly!",Paul said,Don't cry,don't cry,don't give him a reaction."Fat",Charlie said,i try to Ignore,me and George had P.E with Brian and John as well.i try to ignore.

"disgusting Faggot,gay freak",Roger said.

Don't React.

"Fatty",Charlie said.Don't react.i finished changing.I stood with my arms around Georges waist,hiding my face away."whats wrong Freddie?",he asked."you didn't hear?",i said,"uh no,i zoned out",he said,i squeeze his hip,he squeaks"Squeaker",i tease.

He kisses me gently.We go out to the track,holding hands.I had to avoid,Roger,Charlie and Paul."Faggot",Roger says,i bit my lip.

We had to run laps,i felt myself get pulled back.I wont react.

i got up simply pushed them away and caught up to George.

My therapist is Dr Morgan Haynes.

I haven't met him yet.

We finish the lesson and change,i was done quickly.I stayed by George.

"hey Gay boy!",Charlie said."piss off",i said.

"leave me alone for once Charlie go bother blondie over there",i said pointing to Roger.

Charlie tries to punch me,i grab his wrist and threw him to the floor"Piss Off",i spat.

George pulled me out.

"Freddie,calm down",he said.i pout,we kiss.

"ugh disgusting",Charlie said.Don't React.

I try to ignore them."disgusting Faggot,go _kill_ yourself",Roger says.that really triggered me,i ran off."Freddie!",George calls"piss off Mikey",i said.

I was sat in the bathrooms. 

I had been crying.I had a suicide attempt.

"Darling",he said."piss off Mikey",i said."come here loverboy",he said,"oh fine cause i have to"i said,i walk to him,we kiss,my arms around his waist.

After school,ends i had to have my therapy appointment,i didn't want to go.

It felt wrong.

I had a choice to go to it or go to Georges.

"Freddie",George said"Yes?",i said.

"are you going to go to therapy?",he asked.

"i have to",i sigh.

"i'll come with you",he says,we kiss.We get going,i was nervous.I signed in.

"Dr Haynes is ready for you",the nurse said,i nod and got up,George held my hand.We walk into the office.

I sat down so did George."i'm Dr Haynes your therapist",he said.I was still slightly nervous,i nodded.Not wanting to talk at all,he seems like a jerk."you are?",Dr Haynes said rudely."George,Freddie's Boyfriend",George says.

George strokes my knuckles."i've been told you're here because of a suicide attempt",Dr Haynes"yes",i say dryly.

"what made you try to commit suicide?",he asked.

"Bullying,being called names",I said almost wanting to rip into him.

"were you suicidal before?",he asked."Yes",i hissed.

George kept me close to him in case.

Then he said it...."there's nothing i can do",he said,"What the fuck do you mean?!",i said.We left"stupid fucker",i curse.

"I hate him already",i said,"so do i,he's a therapist!,",George says,we go back to his.we go to his room,he pins me down again.

"don't you dare tickle me",i warn.

George doesn't listen and starts tickling my ribs.

I start giggling and squirming trying to push him off me."G George St Stop!",i squeal.

"no",he said.he moves to my sides and tickles harder.I squealed.

he stops and gets off me"oh shit",he said,"yea?",i said,"my dads home",he said."you should be worried",he said,"why?",i ask."he doesn't want me to be gay",George says,i kiss him.

he got off me.we sat up as Georges father walked in."ah dad",he said."Georgios",his dad said."this is Freddie,my friend",he said.I felt shy.This is awkward.

I was told to leave,i did,i ran.i left out the door,front door.I guess George went after me.

I had ran to the ally."babe!",he said"piss off Mikey",i said,my voice breaking.

"Look at me",he said softly,i do"Darling,ignore my father",he said."how can i?!",i said."come on",he said."i'll go to Johns",i said.

"no",George said.We kissed.

The next morning December 21st 

We were already dressed,i had gone to Johns.

I left for school early."Guess who",my boyfriend says"i don't know",i pout.I turn and kiss George sweetly.

his hair covered his eyes,"your hair's a mess",i say to him."come here",i said,he does,i brush his hair back so it doesn't cover his eyes,speaking of eyesight,i still can't see.

I have an appointment with my Optometrist to get a stronger pair of glasses.

"you look cute",i said to him.he giggles and hid his face in my neck as Brian and John walk to us."hey loverboys",John said"oh piss off",i laugh"um Freddie where are your glasses?",Brian asked.

"I don't have any more,smashed my last pair",i said.

"be lucky,i keep some on me",he said,i took a pair and put them on."well then if it isn't the faggot",Roger said,"piss off Taylor",i said.

He went for George"leave George alone",i hiss.

"protecting your little boy toy",he said"Pis Off!",i said,i was getting pissy."Roger",Brian said."piss off May",Roger said,"Roger!Look at yourself",John said,smacking the back of Rogers head,Roger went into the locker,head first,he groaned.

"John",i said."i think you did it to hard",i say.I turn Roger and put him against the locker."John you fucker",i said.Roger was dazed."roger,Roger",i said.i tap his cheek."John get him to the nurse",i said,pushing Roger to John.

I kiss the tip of George's nose making him scrunch his nose,i giggle at him making him blush.

I kiss his cheek when Charlie pins me up against the locker.

"What?",i spat.

"what did you do?",he asked.

"It was John",i blurt."freddie,you fucking idiot!",John says,Charlie let me go."fuck you John",i spat,i ran off.George ran after me.

I was in the bathrooms.

"Love",George says softly.

"P Piss Off",i said.

"Come Out Love",he says.I do,i wipe eyes.

"Freddie",he says."What",i sniffle.

"Love,ignore them,you have me babe",George says to me.

I pull away and ran off.i was still upset,i left school and went to the ally.i punch the wall with my fist to make it bleed.

"Freddie",George said."piss off",i said.

he walks to me,hugs me,kisses me.

"Please Freddie,don't listen to them",he said"Its hard not to",i said.George kisses me again,we made out.George wraps my left hand in a bandage.

"come on",he said.i nod,i wrap my arm around George,brushing his hair back.

we walk into school,John walked to me,slammed me into the locker."John what the fuck",i said"shut it",he said."let go of me John!",i said."John let him go",Brian said,pulling John from me.

"you okay Freddie?",Brian asked."yea",i said.

Brian hugs me."there's actually a trip coming up",he said"oh really",i say"yea",he said."where?",i ask."Zanzibar,i think",he said.I nod."Y y you're fucking joking?",i ask."What?",he said"Fucking Zanzibar!",i said."i never want to go back,it haunts me",i said.

Three days pass  December 24th 

Oh fuck,tomorrow's Christmas day and day of the trip.

Me and George are packed and ready.

We left for school,i made a mistake,the trip is today,i don't want to go.

We get to school."hey Bri",i said,"hey",Brian says,hugging me"i don't want to go",i said."I know you don't",he said,George ran to us and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I kiss him.We get on the coach to the airport,George was cuddled right into my side."go to sleep babe,we're hours away",i say.

George nods and fell asleep on me.

I kiss his cheek and kept my hand on his hair.

"you two are a cute couple",Brian says"thanks Bri",i said."you and John would make a great couple",i giggle"oh piss off",he said.George shifts on me,i put him on my lap.

At the airport 11:00AM

We got to the airport"George wake up",i said.he does,we got off the coach.I was slightly shaking in nerves.

Time skip Hotel 1:00PM

I can't believe it.

We're actually here.It hasn't changed much..

We're allowed to go out.Brian was with us,we all share a room,three of us,me,Brian and George.

"there's one place,i want to go",i said.

"Where?",Brian asked"you'll see",i said.I lead them to it,I used to have a nanny"little Farrokh",she said,i blushed"Sabine?",i said.she hugs me"my,you've grown",she says.

"i have",i said."how old are you now",she asked"17",i said."who are these lovely lads",she asked"George my boyfriend and Brian my best mate",i said.George was shy."don't mind George,he's shy",i said.

"sabine,little Farrokhs nanny",she says.

we left."awe",Brian teased"piss off",i said.

"there's more Bri",i said."some i don't want to remember but painfully do",i said.

"you know babe,i think i might start a little band",George says"oh really?",i tease."yea",he said,"around when i'm 18",he said,"i'll be 19",i said.

We were walking the streets,i saw my old boarding school.I bit my lip,a lot happened here.

I was bullied here,beat up..I was raped here as well behind the school."Freddie",Brian said"yea",i said"you okay",George asked"yea fine",i said."please tell me this isn't",Brian said"it is,my old boarding school before i ran away to London",i said.

"this holds a lot of horrible memories",i said.

"i was bullied and beat up a lot here",i said.

"oh look bucky's back!",Fuck,its Damzen and his lot."piss off",i said.

George and Brian back off.

"Farrokh,never thought you'd come back",he said"Piss Off Damzen you terrorized me most of my life",i spat.

the three of us knew to run,Damzen and his little shits after us.the two went to the hotel,i didn't.

I went to my old nanny,Damzen had cornered me.I was so close.

"don't touch me",i spat.i kept walking backwards.

"Sabine!"i call,i was dead.

"Damzen Piss off",i said.

"hmm no _bucky_ ",he said"Piss Off!",i snap.I was tempted.

"Leave me Alone"i said"No,i want to play",he said."Piss Off!",i said.I ran back to the hotel.

i got to our shared room.

"babe what happened?",George asked"l leave me alone",i said.

"What happened?",Brian asked,"fine had a run in with a childhood bully",i said.

"almost got beat up",i said.

"darling",George says.

Me and George made out on the bed.

That evening

The evening approached quickly.

we had dinner.Then went back to our rooms.

The next morning December 25

Its Christmas day."morning Georgey,merry christmas",i said to him."mm",he groaned,shifting.I got dressed into jeans and a hoodie with trainers.

"George,Bri time to get up",i said.

they do,i brush my teeth.Georges hair was a mess.

i brush his hair back."you need a haircut",i giggle"oh hush",he said"its true",i said.

His hair covered his eyes,i put in my earring.

So does George.

i ruffle his hair to annoy him.

"hey!",he squeaked"Squeaker",i tease"shut up",he said,poking my sides.

i squealed,we kiss,he gets dressed.We had breakfast.

I knew Damzen would gang up on me.

We went back out.

George in the middle,i saw Damzen and froze,he looked to me,the other two backed off.

"Piss Off Damzen",i spat.

"No",he said,he grabs me."Get off me",i said.

i push him away.

"don't.Touch.Me",i spat.

"you forget what you did to me when we were fifteen",i said.

"oh yea the rape",he said"piss off",i said.

"you terrorized me for years Damzon",i snap."yea i'll do it again",he said.

"Piss off",i snap."i still hate you",i said."look at me",he said"don't touch me Damzen,you made me feel like crap for most of my teen years,its the only reason i ran away",i spat as George comes up behind me,arms around my waist.

I kiss George sweetly.

"who's that",Damzen asked"piss off Damzen and its my boyfriend",i snap.

"finally grown up then",he teased."Piss Off",i said.I punch him in the jaw. 

"Fucker!",he growled"Now piss off",i said.

two of the teachers from my school came out then the teachers from the boarding school came out.Me and Damzen were fighting."fucker",i said.

"don't Fuck ever come near me",i spat,punching him,he got me as well,i kicked his balls.

he got me in the face with a strong punch.i got his eye and nose.

I punched him quite hard across the face.I got up only to be slapped,we were pulled apart and held back."piss off Damzen",i spat."Boys!"one of my old teachers shouts.i look up.

"aah faarokh aapako phir se dekhakar achchha laga(ah Farrokh,nice to see you again).",she says"Mahodaya(Ma'am)",i said.I got suspended off school for this.The teachers lost grip on us,we went at it again,fighting,he smacked me into a wall,i hit my head,i groaned.

i push him away and punch him in the chest hard then the face.

he pushed me into the wall again,my head hit against the wall hard.

Damzen was pulled off me.

I was dazed,i collapsed.

Three and a half hours later

I woke up on a plane.Private jet of course,i guess the teachers of my old boarding school paid for it."Freddie",Brian says."mm",i groaned"this came for you",he said,"why are we on a private jet?",i ask."your teacher from your old school paid for it",he said.

i open the letter and read it.

_Dear Farrokh,  
We are so sorry for today and for Damzen,we were not aware of his presence near you,please accept the ride of a private jet for this.We all love you and miss you!_

_Yours truly,St Peters!_

"awe",i said.

"they're to nice",i said.

"exactly,everyone else is on the other plane hom while we got this as a treat,they felt bad about you being beaten up",George spoke up.

"yea i guess,my head still hurts",i said."you literally collapsed",Brian said"alright boys?",Principle Beach asked"yea",we say."Freddie",he warned."i'm fine honest",i said.

I sat up slightly.

George laid with me,i kiss his cheek.

"i'm just sore",i said.

We had a long flight home.

Time skip December Twenty sixth

"Morning babe",i said to George.

We were home finally.I had to spend the evening in hospital.

George stayed with me,he wasn't bothered on going home.

The next morning 8:00AM

"George wakey wakey",i say.

he woke up and yawned,i kiss him.

I was discharged,had to take it easy.got stronger glasses.

We went to school"hey",Brian said,"Hi Bri",i said.

"okay now?",he asked"yea,gotta take it easy",i said.

"still sore",i say."we were lucky that we got the jet",he said"yea i know",i giggle.

George wouldn't let go of me"i know i'm handsome but you gotta let go",i said to him"No",he huffs,i put my hands on his ribs and start tickling him,he lets go,i stop.

years later  1983

I haven't seen George since we were 17.I'm worried and i love him,he told me that he moved more into London,i've been living with Brian since."Freddie,come here",he said"mm",he said"I is that?",i ask"it can't be George",i said."it is Freddie",Brian said."i i haven't seen him in years,he's what 19!",i said.

I can't....I just.

"come here",Brian said,we hug."i got his address",Brian said,"thank you",i said,i ran over there.Brian was with me.We went to his.

I knock on the door.The door opens.I was shocked.

"G George?!",i said,"Freddie?!",he said,i nodded"come here shy boy",i said.he does,we hugged"i missed you a lot",he said"i missed you too",i said.

"look at you all grown",i said"i'm 19",he said."I know,i'm 20",i said.

"god,your hair its short",i said,"i know,its still fairly long",he said.

"Who's at the door?!",another voice shouts,"ignore that,its only Andrew,bandmate",George said."oh piss off",i giggle at him."George",the voice said again."Andrew shut the fuck up!",George said"oh wow my little shy boy swears",i tease."piss off Freddie",he said.

"whatever Mikey",i said,"you haven't called me that in a while",he said."i haven't seen you in a while",i said.We kissed."George!",George looked to the door"piss off Andrew",George said clearly irritated."Andrew this is my boyfriend Freddie",he said."hi",we say."this is Brian,my best mate",i said."also known as poodle",i said.

"George next time you leave for a few years,tell me",i said,"hmm nah",he said,"don't make do what i used to",i said." 'cause i will",i tease.

he rolls his eyes.....

{A/N:I'm losing ideas for this book}


	3. chapter 3

_Freddie's p.o.v_

It was a surprise to see George again.

his hair is a mess still.

"never fucking leave me again Mikey",i said,"i wont loverboy",he said"piss off",i huff."if you don't love me,i'll leave",i said."No",he whined"i'm gone",i said,walking off,he ran after me.

I walk faster"Freddie",he said"oh piss off Mikey",i laugh,he tickled me,i squeal"M Mikey no!",i said."Mikey yes",he said."Stop it",i said,"don't leave me then",he said.

"i wont Mikey",i said,we kissed."Faggots!",someone shouts,i flip them off.

We kept making out.

"Oh mikey",i said.i suck on his neck,he whines.

"shh",i said.

"fuck me Michael",i said.

"gladly",he said,we kissed and made out.

"George!",Andrew shouts"piss off Andrew!",George shouts back, clinging to me.I kiss all over George's face.He giggled.

The next week

Me and Brian had been doing mini shows in the house with our phones,lets say i got a lot of threats.

Brian sees through my bullshit lies.

"Freddie,talk to me",Brian said,"no",i said."fine then",Brian said,he chased me and had me pinned down.

he lifts my shirt and starts tickling me."B brian!",i giggled.

"awe tickle tickle tickle",he teased."S s s stop it!",i laugh.

"Nah",he said,he kept tickling my ribs."awe coochie coo",he teased."P piss off!",i laugh.

he kept tickling me,i squirm,he held my wrists above me,tickling my tummy and ribs.

Brian stops to let me breathe"F Fucker",i said.

"thank you",he said


End file.
